Just Bestfriend
by daragoonn3424
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabatmu. Tapi, kau bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Siapa yang sebaiknya kau pilih diantara mereka, disaat hatimu menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangan si 'dia' ? [BaekHan,You/OC] [Oneshoot] RnR pleasee


Fanfiction

Author: Park Seira

Judul : Bestfriend

Genre: Romance, PG-15

Cast : Cho YuRa (OC)

Xi Lu Han (EXO-M)

Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

Sung Yoona (OC)

Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Cameo : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehoon, Xiumin, All of Exo-k and Exo-M member *kecuali yg disebut diatas*

Note : Anyeong haseo! Ini FF pertamaku. Sebenarnya aku ini seorang shawol. tapi dikarenakan author kena demam exo jadi bawaannya kepengen bikin ff tentang exo. kkk~

Aku ini fans fanatik luhan, D.O, Sehun, dan baekhyun :3 seorang sparkyu dan separuh blackjack dan fans berat GDragon *gaada yang tanya* -_- *author geje. abaikan*

Maaf atas segala typo karena masih dalam proses belajar :33 Dont Be Silent Readers! Dont Bash! Kalau nggak suka gausah baca! Please Comment! Kamsahabnida #bow bareng suami (re:luhan)

NOTE : Yoona disini bukan Yoona SNSD! Jangan salah paham oke? makasih -author- ({})

Author P.O.V

Seorang yeoja masih betah memandang kumpulan namja yang sedang main basket di lapangan sekolah. dengan bertopang dagu, ia terus memandang kearah sana, mengagumi seorang namja berdarah cina yang sedang bercanda dengan teman satu klub basketnya, sambil terkadang mencoba memasukan bola ke ring yang tentu saja diiringi teriakan para yeoja yang berkumpul disana.

Cho Yura P.O.V

Namja itu. "Hhh.." aku menghela nafas panjang saat melihatnya tengah bermain basket dengan teman temannya. aku memang sekelas dengannya. saat ini kami kelas 11. dua tahun aku sudah aku sekelas dengannya. kelas kami tidak pernah diacak. lamunanku pada namja itu seketika pecah saat sahabatku, yoona datang.

"Yura-yah! sedang apa?" Yoona melihat kearah dimana aku sedang melihat namja itu.

"Hm? Ani, aku tidak sedang apa-apa" ucapku panik. aku memalingkan wajah.

"Mwo? namja itu lagi? Aiish, Ya! Cho Yura sudah setahun ini kau menyimpan perasaan pada luhan. ungkapkan saja padanya yura-yah"

"Haahh... Tidak mungkin yoona. Dia pasti sudah punya pacar" ucapku frustasi.

"Ya! siapa bilang. dia belum punya pacar tau! aku tahu dari chanyeol oppa!" ucapnya

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Yoona, sahabatku ini memang orang yang paling mengerti aku. satu satunya orang yang tahu tentang perasaanku pada luhan. sebenarnya, kami bersahabat tiga orang. Aku, yoona, dan baekhyun. Yoona sudah punya pacar, teman sekelasku park chanyeol. sedangkan aku dan baekhyun belum. kami sering diejek2 bahwa kami ini pacaran padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Yura-yah!"

Aku medongakkan kepala, mendapati baekhyun telah didepanku sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok kau sibuk?"

"Ani. memangnya ada apa?"

"Hmm.. Aniyo. Hanya saja, ehm.." baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kuyakin tak gatal.

"Kenapa?" ulangku

"Baekhyun ingin mengajakmu berkencan!" bisik chanyeol yang kelewat keras.

"Mwo?!"

"Ya! Chanyeol-ah! Aiisshh"

"Benarkah? kau mau me-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku baekhyun memotongnya

"Ne. Ehm.. tapi kapan kau bisa? Nanti kujemput. Ehm, ini bukan kencan sebearnya, ehm.. tapi kebetulan aku punya 2 tiket masuk lotte world. tidak mungkin aku mengajak yoona pasti si keriting chanyeol itu marah, tidak mungkin juga kan aku pergi dengan chanyeol. jadi.. ehm.."

"Lotte world?! Asiik. Kapan kita pergi?" ucapku bersemangat

Baekhyun melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya begitu juga dengan yoona dan chanyeol yang seakan akan masih syok akan jawabanku yang diluar prediksi mereka.

"Ehem ehem. Kayaknya ada yang mau jadian nih. Baekhyun-ah kau harus memintanya jadi yeojachingu mu saat di lotte world nanti"

Aku menoleh. Dasar Sehun! Aissh yura-yah neomu baboya! aku merutuki diri sendiri. Sekarang semua temanku mulai mengejek2 aku dan baekhyun. Aisshh! Dengan segera aku kembali duduk -dari posisiku sebelumnya yang berdiri karena saking senangnya dengan ajakan baekhyun- di kursiku. secara tidak sengaja, aku dan luhan beradu pandang. aku sempat menangkap ekspresi wajahnya yang kelihata. . err. . cemburu dan tidak terima?.. Mwo?! Saat aku ingin melihat untuk memastikan lagi, jungsoo songsaenim datang. semuapun kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing.

Cho Yura P.O.V end

LuHan P.O.V

Aku sedang kembali dari kantin untuk beli minuman dingin dengan xiumin saat mendengar ribut2 di kelas. Aku berjalan dengan cukup cepat sampai akhirnya mendengar bahwa suara ribut itu suara ejekan ke seseorang! Aku dan xiumin semakin penasaran siapa yang diejek. setelah sampai di kelas, ternyata..

Deg! Seketika itu juga hatiku seperti ditusuk tusuk dengan anak panah.

Si sok akrab -baekhyun- dan yura! Sakit? Tentu saja! Yura itu milikku, yaah memang belum sih tapi aku sudah menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama. Dia satu satunya yeoja dari sekian banyak yeoja yang aku kenal yang bisa mengalihkan dunia ku *promosi ponds. author gaje abaikan-_-*

Yang bisa membuatku melihat ke arah bangkunya setiap hari, mencari tahu apapun yang menyangkut tentangnya, membuatku bertanya sana sini tentangnya dengan tatapan polos, menunggunya pulang sampai selesai dari kegiatan klub musik dan madingnya hingga senja agar bisa melihatnya berjalan pulang dengan yoona atau sedikit menyapa dan berbasa basi, berusaha keras mengobrol dengannya walaupun hanya sepatah duapatah kata yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Dia bukan yeoja kaya yang manja. tapi Yeoja spesial yang sederhana. matanya berwarna coklat terang dengan kulit putih susu. rambutnya hitam pekat sepanjang bahu badannya yang mungil seakan menandakan ia yeoja yang rapuh. ia cantik. sangat. seorang pianis kebanggaan sekolah. dan juga, ehm.. ya, pintar. siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya. Cho Yura, adik dari Cho kyuhyun sunbae ku yang telah lulus lama. Lulusan terbaik dengan nilai sempurna di seluruh mata pelajaran. peraih medali emas olimpiade matematika dan ipa. tentu saja, seorang lead vocalist band sekolah.

Dengan kesal aku kembali ke bangkuku. Xiumin menepuk pelan pundakku mengisyaratkan agar aku sabar. Xiumin tahu tentang segalanya, tentang perasaanku ke yura juga tentunya.

"Kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu sepulang sekolah nanti! harus!" ucapnya dengan menekankan kata harus.

Aku yang sejak tadi geram melihat baekhyun yang terus terusan melihat yura langsung menoleh cepat ke arah xiumin yang duduk tepat di sebelah kananku.

"Mworago?"

"Ya! Kau tidak mau yura mu diambil orang lain kan?"

"Haaahh. tapi bagaimana kalau ia tidak membalas perasaanku?"

"tsk.. kau ini namja. dibalas tidak dibalas itu urusan nanti. percaya padaku. kupikir ia punya perasaan sama denganmu dari caranya melihatmu"

"mwo? jeongmal? aku mencintainya tapi aku takut baekhyun merebutnya dariku" ucapku putus asa.

"makanya, tembak dia! percaya padaku!" ucapnya dengan tatapan berbinar dan meyakinkan.

"Arraseo arraseo" ucapku sambil memperhatikan jungsoo sunbae didepan. sesekali melirik ke arah yura yang sibuk mencatat dan baekhyun yang sibuk memperhatikan yura. mwo? aissh awas kau baekhyun!

Luhan P.O.V end

Cho Yura P.O.V

Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? kkk~ sebenarnya aku sudah lama tahu jika kamu sering curi2 pandang ke arahku.

Xiao Lu Han. Namja yang sudah lama kutaksir. Namja berdarah cina yang mampu menarik perhatianku. Kulitnya putih tapi matanya tidak se sipit kebanyakan namja berdarah cina. tim inti basket. rambutnya pendek diwarnai pirang dengan poni miring menutupi kening.

Asal kalian tahu, aku suka sekali melihatnya saat ia habis bermain basket. rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat membuatnya semakin terlihat.. err.. keren.. dan.. entah. tapi itulah intinya. Setiap ia melirik ku dikelas, aku selalu tahu lewat ujung mataku. dan seketika itu sebuah senyum simpul mucul di sudut bibirku.

_Memikirkannya selalu membuatku senyum senyum sendiri._

Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku kenal dengannya. Lee donghae, teman oppa ku kyuhyun mengenalkanku padanya. donghae oppa bilang luhan adalah hoobae terdekatnya. Saat kedua adalah saat dimana hari itu hujan sangat deras. pagi hari lagi. aku sedang menunggu di halte bus dekat rumah lalu sebuah sport car warna abu2 lewat dengan anggunnya dan berhenti. tebak siapa yang keluar dari sana? yap! Luhan. menawari ku pergi sekolah bersama. kalau kutanya, ia hanya bilang kebetulan saja lewat karena ia habis ke rumah donghae oppa. aku tau ia berbohong. untuk apa ia pergi ke rumah haeppa pagi2? kkk~

Aku selalu tersenyum saat mengingat dua kejadian itu. 30 menit berdua di mobilnya. bagaikan mimpi. sebuah senyum mengembang terbuat di bibirku. Yaa walaupun hanya dua kali kesempatan, tapi cukup membuat hatiku berpaling padanya. Jeongmal saranghaeyo luhan oppa :* ({}) 3 Andai aku bisa bilang begitu padamu. aku lalu teringat kata2 sehun tadi. kesal sendiri, akupun menyimak pelajaran lagi.

_**-Sore Harinya-**_

Author P.O.V

Bel telah berbunyi. Xiumin buru buru menyeret luhan keluar kelas untuk menjelaskan idenya. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti xiumin sambil sebelumnya melirik ke arah yura yang sedang mengumpulkan buku tugas.

"Perlu dibantu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mendekat ke arah Yura

"Ne? Oh, ani. aku bisa sendiri kok. hahaha. tinggal diantar saja ke meja songsaenim" jawab yura dengan masih serius menata buku tugas yang dikumpulkan sembarangan.

"Arraseo. Hm, kujemput kau besok pagi bagaimana? hm?"

"Nde? Oh, ne. terserah mu saja"

"hahaha~" ucapnya sambil mengacak2 rambut yura. sontak yura menoleh padanya. "Kujemput jam 10 besok. arra?"

"Ne" jawabku singkat

Tiba-tiba..

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman melayang di pipi sebelah kanan yura. Shock. itulah satu2nya kata yang ada di pikiran yura saat ini.

"Sampai ketemu besok, yura-yah" bisik Baekhyun di telinga Yura.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun!"

Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa sambil melayangkan senyum khas nya. Senyum itu. Senyum khas baekhyun. Yura senang sekali melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

'Omonaa! apa yang kau pikirkan cho yura!' batin Yura.

Yura baru saja selesai membereskan tas ketika Luhan masuk. Yura membalikkan badan dan kaget mendapati Luhan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Omo!"

Bruukk. semua buku yang telah disusun Yura jatuh berserakan.

"Aissh" Yura langsung berlutut memungut buku2 itu.

"Mi..mianhaeyo. aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu. mianhae. jeongmal mianhaeyo" ucap Luhan menyesal dan berlutut membantu Yura membereskan buku.

Yura menoleh. mata mereka berpandangan. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir mungil yura.

"Ne. tidak apa2. Luhan-ssi" Yura kembali memunguti buku.

Sesaat kemudian, Luhan tidak sengaja memungut buku yang ingin diambil oleh Yura. tangan kiri Luhan memegang tangan Yura secara tidak sengaja. Sontak, Yura menoleh kaget ke arah Luhan. pandangan mereka bertemu. Luhan menatap intens manik mata yura. Luhan lalu menarik tangan Yura yang dipegangnya mendekat dan menarik dagu Yura. Dan..

Chu~

Bibir Luhan dengan suksesnya mendarat di bibir mungil Yura dan semburat merah pun sukses terbuat di pipi mulus Yura.

Cho Yura P.O.V

Chu~

First Kiss ku.

Bibir luhan tiba tiba sudah menempel di bibir ku mengecup lembut bibirku. Kaget. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Tapi aku terus membuka mataku. Jujur saja aku sangat kaget dengan sikapnya. Luhan melepas ciuman pertama kami. Perasaan menyesal menyelimuti hatiku.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo Cho Hyura" Luhan masih menatap mataku intens.

Aku hanya memandangnya. Bingung harus bilang apa. Tidak lama terdengar suara tawa Luhan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa? Aiissh neo, jinjja!" ucapku. pura2 kesal dan buru2 berdiri membawa buku.

"Ya, mianhAe. Hahaha.. hanya saja kau harus lihat mukamu barusan. Neomu yeppo kkk~"

Aiissh. Namja ini jinjja! ingin saja aku memukulnya dengan buku2 ini.

"Ya, jangan marah. mianhAe. Ya! YA!" Luhan mengambil buku ditanganku dan ditaruh di meja belakangnya.

Dengan sigap, tangan Luhan menggapai pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat padanya.

"Saranghae Cho Yura" ucapnya. Luhan mencium singkat bibirku, lagi! Jantungku seperti tersetrum jutaan volt.

Luhan meraih tanganku meletakkannya tepat di dadanya.

"Bisa kau merasakannya? Hm?" Luhan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bisa mendengarnya sekarang?" detak jantungnya. cepat sekali. sama dengan milikku sekarang.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak donghae hyung mengenalkanmu padaku. Aku menyimpan perasaan ini sejak setahun lalu. mianhe aku baru bilang sekarang. aku terlalu pengecut. aku tidak mau kau menjadi milik baekhyun" aku terkejut mendengarnya.

Jadi, selama ini? Luhan menyukaiku? Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Ya! Xiao Lu Han, Neomu baboya! Seharusnya kau bilang dari setahun lalu! Aissh" ucapku menatap tepat di manik matanya. Ekspresinya terkejut.

"Nado Saranghae" sekarang aku yang berganti mengecup singkat bibirnya sambil berjinjit dan mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

Luhan tersenyum lega lalu mengecup lama dan dalam puncak kepalaku lalu membelai rambutku.

"Jadi, sekarang kau yeojachinguku dan aku namjachingumu kan?"

"Tentu saja oppa"

Kamipun tertawa bersama -masih berpelukan- tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap kami dengan kilatan cemburu di pintu kelas.

Baekhyun P.O.V

Dugaanku benar. Luhan memang menyukainya. Ketakutanku selama ini akhirnya nyata. Yura dan Luhan bersama. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Jleb. seakan akan beribu anak panah menusuk hatiku. Aku patah hati. Kurasakan mataku memanas. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan agar air mata ini tak menitik. Dengan kaki lemas aku melangkah menjauh dari kelas. Buru-buru aku masuk ke mobilku dan pulang ke rumah.

_**~Baekhyun's home~**_

Baekhyun P.O.V

"Ah, baekhyun sudah pulang kau rupanya. Bantu umma memasukkan barang ke koper ya? ppaliwa"

"oh, nde umma. Kapan kita berangkat ke AS?"

"Besok pagi. Tidak ada penolakan. arrachi?"

"Besok pagi? Jam berapa?" Aku terkejut dengan jawaban umma. Besok pagi? Lalu janjiku?

"Jam 12 pesawat berangkat"

"Tapi, umma, aku ada jan-"

"Bukankah umma sudah bilang tidak ada penolakan Baekhyun? Sudah cepat bantu umma!"

"Nde nde. Arra arra" ucapku lemas.

_**-Keesokan harinya-**_

Cho Yura P.O.V

Perfect. Dress selutut warna putih, blazzer, flat shoes dan jepit pita warna pink. waaa neomu yeppo. kkk~ Aku mengeringkan rambut dengan hairdryer dan sedikit meng-curly rambutku. Aku melirik jam, masih jam 9. Aku terlalu senang rupanya. Aku turun kebawah untuk sarapan sekalian menunggu Baekhyun menjemput.

"Waa neomu yeppo nae dongsaeng, mau kemana pagi2 begini?" kyuhyun oppa menyambutku dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Oppa! kau membuatku malu" semburat merah tergambar di pipiku. "Aku akan ke Lotte World dengan Baekhyun" ucapku lalu mengambil roti bakar.

"Baekhyun? Namja yang mengantarmu pulang kemarin?"

aku tersedak. jadi oppa tahu bahwa kemarin aku pulang diantar? huwaa eottokhae?

"Uhuk. bukan oppa. Baekhyun itu temanku. Yang sering berkunjung sama Yoona"

"Ooh. baekhyun yang itu. Lalu kemarin yang mengantarmu itu siapa? Namjachingumu? Kelihatannya bukan orang Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun oppa bangkit dari sofa dan duduk di meja makan bersamaku. Ia menatapku menyelidik. Aku yang tidak tahan ditatap nya seperti itu langsung memukul meja dan berteriak padanya.

"Ya! jangan menatapku seperti itu oppa! Kebiasaan sekali!. Aiissh"

Kyuhyun oppa terlonjak kaget. Matanya terpejam, ia mengelus elus dadanya karena kaget.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku babo! Aku ini hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku jantungan hah? Kau mau aku mati muda?"

"Arra. Namja kemarin memang namjachinguku dia orang Cina namanya Luhan. Puas?" ucapku kesal

"Mwo? Luhan? hoobae Donghae? Kau pasti bercanda"

"Ya! Kau ini mengesalkan sekali. Dasar evil!"

"Ya! Panggil aku dengan oppa nappeun dongsaeng!"

"Shirheo!"

TingTong! bel rumah berbunyi. aku langsung berlari membuka pintu dan.. tebak siapa di sana!

"Lu..Luhan oppa? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Oh anyeong chagi. Aku hanya ingin me-"

"Oh, hai! Jadi ini namja yang membuat dongsaengku jatuh hati"

Aku menoleh. Tidak. Jangan lagi. Kyuhyun oppa! Ingin sekali aku menyumpal mulut iblisnya itu dengan flat shoes ku.

"Sunbae, anyyeong haseo" Luhan oppa menundukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"jadi, kalian mau mengobrol? Silahkan. Aku akan dikamar. Tapi jangan macam2 kau dengan dongsaengku" ucap Kyuhyun oppa dengan ketus, dingin dan tatapan tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Oppa! jangan begitu. Kau membuatku malu" ucapku setengah berbisik padanya.

"Aku hanya melindungimu karena aku sayang padamu saengi" tatapannya melembut. Kyuhyun oppa mencubit hidungku lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Author P.O.V

"Mianhe. oppaku memang seperti itu" ucap Yura saat Luhan dan dia tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Kepala yura disandarkan di bahu luhan sedangkan tangan Luhan yang satu meraih pinggang Yura dan yang satunya membelai lembut rambut yura. Luhan mencium puncak kepala Yura.

"Tidak apa. Oppamu sangat menyayangimu, eoh?" Yura hanya mengangguk.

"Kau, mau kemana? Sudah serapi ini pagi pagi? Hm?"

Yura tertohok. _'uwaa eotthokae?'_ batin Yura panik. Ia tidak mungkin bilang akan ke Lotte World dengan Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa perang dunia ketiga. Yura hanya terdiam, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Luhan.

"Kau mau pergi bersama baekhyun, eoh?" ucap Luhan selidik.

Yura mengangkat wajahnya takut

"Mianhae. Oppa pasti kecewa padaku. Jangan marah..oppa. Jebal.. Mianhaeyo"

Luhan hanya tertawa simpul. "Marah? Kenapa harus? Baekhyun kan sahabatmu, benar?"

Yura hanya mengangguk. menatap kedua manik mata Luhan. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak secemburu itu, chagi" Lalu mengecup singkat bibir Yura.

"Tapi, seharusnya dia sudah menjemputmu. Sekarang hampir jam 10"

"hm? Benarkah" Yura melirik jam tangannya. "Ne. seharusnya ia sudah menjemputku"

Yura menunggu Baekhyun cemas. Feelingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Sesekali ia meremas tangan dengan gelisah.

"Wae, chagi?" Luhan memegang tangan Yura yang sejak tadi tak berhenti diremasnya.

"Aku cemas. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini. Smsku tidak dibalasnya. Aku takut terjadi apa2 dengannya" ucap Yura

"gwenchana, mungkin ia hanya telat bangun"

"Perasaanku tidak enak, oppa. Kita kerumahnya saja ya. Kajja"

Sampai di rumah Baekhyun, Yura langsung masuk dan mendapati rumah Baekhyun setengah kosong. Hampir separuh barang di rumahnya sudah tidak ada *ceritanya liat dari jendela* Kening Yura berkerut bingung. Ia menebak apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Yura melangkahkan kakinya hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Tangannya sudah meraih knop pintu saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yura? sedang apa kau?"

Yura menoleh kaget. Lalu perasaan lega menyelimutinya saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol-ah. Apa yang terjadi? Mana Baekhyun?"

"Mwo? Apa kau? Baekhyun tidak memberitahumu?"

"Memberitahu apa? Memangnya dimana Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Hari ini Baekhyun pindah ke AS. Pesawat jam 12. Kau tidak tahu?"

Yura menggeleng syok.

"Mwo? Baekhyun pindah?" tatapannya masih tidak percaya.

"Barusan ia berangkat. Aku tidak mengantarnya sampai airport karena Baekhyun bilang tidak perlu. Ppalliwa dia menunggumu di bandara!"

Tanpa ambil pusing, yura langsung kembali ke mobil Luhan.

"Ppaliwa! kita ke Bandara Incheon sekarang!"

"Mwo? Wae?" jawab Luhan bingung.

"Aish, nanti kujelaskan!"

_**-Perjalanan ke Incheon-**_

"Mwo? Jadi begitu? Untung ada Chanyeol" pandangan luhan tidak berpindah dari jalan.

"Ne. aku kaget sekali. Untung ada Chanyeol. Katanya Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya" aku masih menatap ke arah jendela. Berharap masih ada kesempatan untuk aku melihatnya terakhir kali.

-skip perjalanannya-

Luhan dan Yura sampai di Bandara Incheon. Yura melirik jam tangannya. masih jam 11.38 masih sempat! Yura segera berlari dan mengindahkan panggilan Luhan. Matanya menelisik satu persatu orang yang ada di bandara. Hanya satu alasan kenapa ia seperti ini. Demi Baekhyun, itu saja. Kadang ia bertanya dalam hati, siapa sebenarnya yang ia cintai? Yura mencintai Luhan tapi disatu sisi ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Nafasnya semakin memburu dan semakin panik karena tak kunjung menemukan sosok Baekhyun.

Baekhyun P.O.V

Selamat tinggal Seoul. Selamat tinggal…

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Greepp

"Yu..yura? Apa yang? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Yura memelukku. Deru nafasnya memburu menerpa leherku. Aku mendiamkannya, meraih pinggangnya dan mengeratkan pelukan.

"Kau jahat Baekhyun-ah. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Yura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dalam.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya, ehm.. tidak mau membuatmu kehilangan"

Yura memukul pelan lenganku. "Babo! kau membuatku cemas tau!" Yura menangis.

_Sepenting itukah aku baginya?_

"Kau sahabat terbaikku Baekhyun. Tapi kau mengecewakanku"

Oh, teman. Hanya teman. Hatiku kembali sakit mendengar kata '_teman'_. Aku memang bukan orang yang penting baginya. Aku kembali memeluknya membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Mianhae. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" ucapku menyelidik

"Luhan oppa mengantarku. hehehe" Dia terkekeh pelan di pelukanku.

Hatiku serasa ditusuk. Sakit sekali. Aku mendongakkan kepala. Mendapati Luhan telah dibelakang kami. Berdiri tak jauh dan melihat satu demisatu adegan ini.

"Hm" aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Kurasa jika kita terus berpelukan seperti ini, Luhan akan marah. bisa2 dia berubah jadi hulk"

Yura menoleh kebelakang. Lalu kami berdua tertawa.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu?"

"Aniyo" ucap kami kompak dan tertawa kembali.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak ingin bilang kata2 terakhir untukku sebelum kau pergi?"

"Aku belum mau mati " aku terkekeh pelan. Yura memukul lenganku kesal.

"Arraseo arraseo. Hm, kau duluan" ucapku.

"Hm, kapan kau kembali ke seoul?"

"Itu pertanyaan. Bukan kata2 terakhir"

"Jawab saja!"

"Arra arra. Hm, mungkin 5 tahun lagi"

"woah, lamanya. baiklah. ini kata2 terakhir ku padamu" Yura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

_'cepat kembali ke korea dan jangan lupakan aku'_ bisiknya.

"Arra. Sekarang giliranku. Hm, aku tidak yakin bilang ini padamu"

"wae? Ppaliwa!" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

'_saranghae_' bisikku di telinganya. Lalu mencium singkat pipinya. Yura terlihat syok.

Aku menghampiri luhan yang masih dengan tatapan tidak rela.

"Hanya ciuman perpisahan kan?" Aku terkekeh pelan lalu menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Awas saja kalau kau menyakitinya. Aku tidak akan segan segan merebutnya darimu" ucapku ketus.

"Arraseo. hati2 disana" jawab Luhan dingin.

Author P.O.V

Baekhyun menyeret kembali kopernya. menoleh kebelakang sekilas dan melambaikan tangan. 'Selamat tinggal nae yura. Berbahagialah dengan Luhan. Hatimu memang sudah untuk Luhan, tapi kurasa cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah padam' Baekhyun membatin dalam hati. Bulir bulir air mata sudah mulai menitik. Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya keatas sesaat untuk meredam air matanya yang hamper menitik. Baekhyun kembali menyeret koper besarnya dan masuk ke pesawat.

_Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya ia akan menemukan cinta yang baru dan menemukan kebahagiaan baru._

_Everyone will find their own partner soon. They will find their own queen or their own king. Someday._

**FIN**


End file.
